


Audacious

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2008 US politics, Colonialism, Gen, Illinois state politics, implied racism, opinions expressed by characters are not necessarily those of the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illinois, on history, on Chicago, on politics.  It's all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audacious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/10530.html?thread=15030050#t15030050) for [this prompt](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/10530.html?thread=14998818#t14998818) and not on the kindex yet.

Illinois does not miss his grandfather, because he never met him. His mother, whose name he shares, said that Cahokia had been strong, as strong as the white men had been when they first came from across the sea. Illinois doesn’t know if he believes her. It may be true, and there are ruins to prove it. Illinois, though, has better things to do than to worship his ancestors: there’s soybeans and corn that need growing. There’s Chicago to be dealt with, and whenever he has to talk to Chicago, Illinois remembers to hide the silver and keep two hands on his wallet.

He isn’t sure how he feels about all those eyes on him about Obama. Obama isn’t _his_. Obama is Chicago’s, and he and Chicago aren’t the same, no matter how people think they are. They look alike but they’re not even brothers – Chicago’s a mutt, Irish-Polish-black-Chinese, and Illinois took him in after he found him fishing by the river. Illinois is his mother’s son, France’s son. He’s no child of America’s, for all he lives in America’s house.

He’s not corrupt, but he’s afraid that Chicago will run him over, drag him through the mud like Chicago’s heart is grime and greenbacks. A Nation is what his people are; a State is how his people see him. Illinois has always been thought of as just like Chicago, the White City, the city of big shoulders and a black heart. He’s tried to stay away. He doesn’t need a Valentine’s Day Massacre. He needs a gun by the side of his bed to keep the intruders away, he needs a dog, he needs his farm and his universities.

He needs Chicago to keep his economy going. He doesn’t need Chicago screwing up his voice in Congress – Chicago thinks he can solve his gun problems by taking them out of innocent citizens’ hands. Chicago thinks they can change the world with the right man as President.

Illinois has known that hope. It came true. He can hope again. He can hope to make his adopted father strong again, as his mother was strong, as his grandfather was strong in his time.  



End file.
